Redwood City
Redwood City, Colorado '''was a large, industrialized city on the verge of change. Located in an unknown area in Colorado, It was destroyed by a T-Virus Outbreak of 1999. Demography The total population, including surrounding work camps and suburbs, was estimated at 300,000 People thus making it the 59th Largest City in the US. No known demographic figures are known. Geography The exact location of Redwood City in Colorado is never clarified, though it was seemingly close to Denver as a rail junction connected it to a nearby town to reach Denver. The city sat at the edge of the Rocky Mountains to the north and circled around to the east. A large river known as the Black River ran through the city and was crossed by multiple bridges. The main bridge crossing the Black River was the Hanson Bridge, named after Mayor David Hanson. The Black River being the only river in the city, it was where most of the city's drinking water was deprived from and most of it power as it had multiple hydroelectric stations on the edge of the river. The Black River divided the city, East and West. Some of the noteworthy districts included: Market Street The business hub of the city, it was here where most of the stores and economical sources of the city were located. It was on the edge of the Black River and could be accessed through Uptown District just south of it, or the Walton Bridge. One of the last places to become infected in 1999. *Points of Interest: Lauderson Station, Hemmingway Tower. Uptown Also considered to be a marketing district, this area was been heavily redesigned to show more public views as well and thus had hotels and apartment complexes too. It edged the Black River and could be accessed by the Crow Gate Bridge. Market Street laid north of it, and Hope Crossing was south. *Points of Interest: David Hanson's House, StripTease, Redwood City University of Science. Riverside Often called "Smogyard" it was the large factory district, it also had the highest crime rate. Housing prices had said to have plummeted there due to increasing crime rate and lack of maintenance. The infection was believed to have originated here. *Points of interest: Redwood Power Plant, Riverside Station. Hope Crossing The central government section of the city, it was here where the City Hall and many of the city council resided. This district was considered the most developed, and the cleanest of all the districts with the lowest crime rate. It is considered the second to last to fall, next to the Uptown and Market Street. *Points of Interest: Redwood City Hall, Redwood City Police Station, Redwood City Fire Department, Singer Bridge, Redwood City General Hospital. Suburbs Lies on the south and west side of the city, and some went up into the mountains on the east. These were known to have become infected shortly after Riverside District. *Points of interest: New Paradise Park, Northwick Police Station As mentioned earlier, there were a few number of bridges in the city itself. The four bridges that cross over the Black River were named as such: *Crow Gate Bridge' - Constructed in 1891, it was the oldest still standing stone bridge in the city. It was named after the collaborating construction companies that built it, Crow Masonry and Gates Construction. *'Singer Bridge '- Constructed in 1935, it was the first bridge in Redwood City to incorporate the Redwood Tram-line on it. It was named after Mathew Singer, owner and CEO of Singer Railroad Company. In the modern day, it was considered the pride of Redwood City. *'Walton Bridge '- Constructed in 1942, it was post-poned for several days due to lack of help and supplies being shipped off to help the war effort. It was finally completed in 1942, though only half of the supplies were used making it cheaper. It was named after the mayor of the time, Henry Walton. *'Hanson Bridge '''- Constructed in 1980, many consider it to be "The Last Good Thing Built in Redwood", as shortly after it's construction the gang violence began. Hanson Bridge was also the only steel bridge in the city, as the rest used stone and masonry. During the T-Virus Outbreak, this bridge was blown up along with Singer and Walton to prevent zombies from crossing. Transportation The city was based highly on the idea of Fused Grid planning and consists of smaller boroughs which each contain five small districts. Though the names are revealed only by Police Chief Warren Peace, many maps and signs showed the way. Main thoroughfares include: *Singer Avenue - location of the Singer Railway Company, and Singer Station. *Hope Boulevard - location of the Redwood General Hospital Subway System The city had a extensively developed subway system, designed by Mathew Singer back in the 1960s and was the predecessor to a tram-line that ran above ground. The subway originally had only three stops, and a mile of track, but by the modern era the size increased to eight stations and two and a half miles of track. Though, before the events of the 1999 Outbreak, it was noted that two stations were closed down or going to close due to decreasing passenger amounts. Though, out of all the stations, Demot Station remained the most unused as it was the only subway train that exited the city and went to the nearby city of Hope and afterwards, Denver. Economy The economy is based off of many local businesses and trade, as stated the city has a fully functional subway system which is the second to main transportation in the city. A lot of the financial efforts come from the large corporations and trading along the river. As it also has a large factory district, it is able to produce a lot of it's own goods in which it trades with such as: Automobiles, Construction materials, and some toys. Rent also varies from districts; Hope Crossing being the least decayed and thus is the most expensive and Riverside having a lot of decay being extremely cheap. Uptown also provides a lot of financial aid as it holds the most clubs and store as does Market Street with it's numerous shops as well. History Redwood City was founded as Foggy Bottom in 1867, then was changed to the current name sometime in the early 1900s. The Crow Gate Bridge is built in 1891. the first Redwood Police Station was built in 1902. The first Redwood City Fire Department was founded in 1904. 1930s - 1980s Sometime in the 1930s, Mathew Singer founded the Singer Railroad Company and begins to modernize Redwood City with the first tram-line, protesters of the Redwood Historical Society prevent any rails from being placed on the Crow Gate Bridge. To avoid protestors, Mathew Singer orders the construction of the Singer Bridge in 1934, which is completed the following year. In 1940s, Ammunition supplies were drastically cut due to World War II and as such a monument is placed in the police station of those who were killed on duty throughout the forties and fifties. In 1962, Mayor Walton came to office and designed a bridge to decrease traffic, shortly after it's completion however, he was suspected of communist actions and impeached from office. In the 1970s, drugs such as Marijana and Cocaine began to enter the city. Draft-dodgers during Vietnam War were spotted here and a large protest was held in New Paradise Park, a statue now memorializes this moment. 1990s and the "Better Tomorrow" Campaign In the 1990s, Mayor Hanson began to fight crime directly by having S.H.I.E.L.D.S. develop more teams and gain more access to greater ammo supplies and gun storages. This year was also focused on the family aspects of the city and around this time many new changes were made such as parks and volunteer groups such as "The Redwood Volunteer Fire Department" and "Redwood Volunteer Clean-Up" as posters can be seen for both groups all around town. The Outbreak --- Destruction --- Legacy --- Post-Events --- Category:Locations